


Kindergarten Detective

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teachers, BAMF John Watson, Developing Relationship, Kindergarten, M/M, kindergarten cop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1378654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kindergarten teacher John Watson finds the new teacher isn't quite what he appears to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindergarten Detective

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarMaple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarMaple/gifts).



> Somewhat based on the movie [Kindergarten Cop](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kindergarten_Cop), but you don't have to have seen it to get it.

John Watson spotted the new teacher as soon as he stepped into the lounge. Sherlock Holmes was staring at the communal coffee pot as if it were a beast about to bite him. Shaking his head, John walked over. “Morning,” he smiled. “Would tea be better?”

“Yes,” Sherlock had a deep voice and eyes that seemed to take in everything.

“I’ve got a kettle in my classroom. It’ll be a few before the students arrive. I’m John Watson.” He grabbed a donut and led the way to his class. “You’re the new kindergarten teacher, yeah?”

"Yes. Sherlock Holmes." He looked around John’s classroom as he filled the kettle and plugged it in.

"How long have you been teaching?" Asked John.

"Oh not long." Sherlock watched the way he got everything together for the tea and produced two mugs. "You were army."

John looked down at his mug. "Was, yeah. Got invalided out, they were looking for more men in the field, seemed better than collecting a pension."

"I suppose that teaching would provide some focus and excitement."

John chuckled. "It _is_ kindergarten. Not too many dull moments and it's giving these kids a strong foundation." He fixed the tea and handed the mug to Sherlock just as the first small child peeked her head in.

"Good morning Charlotte. This is Mister Holmes, he's teaching down the hall."

"Good morning Mister Holmes, Mister Watson."

John smiled. "Just bring the mug back whenever. Have a good day Mister Holmes."

"You as well Mister Watson."

**

It was obvious to John that Sherlock really hadn't been teaching long. They met every morning for tea in his classroom and to talk a bit.

"Your kids like you, but if you're nervous around them they'll pick that up right away," said John.

Sherlock sipped his tea. "This is proving more challenging than I expected," he admitted.

John chuckled. "Teaching often is that way, I've found." He looked up and found a few students peeking in the door, watching them. "Oi! No spying."

The door quickly closed and John shook his head. "Suppose that's our cue to get the day started Mister Holmes."

"Indeed." John wondered about the look in Sherlock's eyes as drained his mug. "A pleasure, as always Mister Watson."

**

Later that day they were on the playground during lunch. John noticed Sherlock was closely watching one of the boys. "Is Andrew misbehaving?" He asked.

Sherlock blinked and looked at him. "No."

Before he could press there was the tell-tale sound of a fight about to start. Without hesitation John took off, just as one kid swung at the other. "Break it up." John waded in and quickly separated them.

"He hit me, sir."

John ignored him for the moment, knowing he was a bully and crouched down to the other boys level. "James, right?" The kid was crying and he nodded. "Let's go talk to the headmaster and get this sorted, okay?"

James was clearly scared, but he nodded again as John took the arm of the bigger boy and marched him towards the office. He missed the look on Sherlock's face.

Later that day Sherlock stepped in while John was packing to go home. "Did you get things sorted with that fight?"

"Hmm? Yes. That one’s a known bully. But his parents contribute a lot of money to the school." John put things in his bag a bit more aggressively than necessary.

"You seem to know most of the students. That's rather impressive."

John cracked a smile. "Always had a good memory, and it means a lot to the kids when a teacher knows them."

"Maybe you'll be headmaster one day," Sherlock said seriously.

John shook his head and chuckled. "I don't have the right connections. Besides, I like my kids."

"None of your own?"

John looked up and caught his eyes. "No. I'm unattached."

"As am I."

A pencil rolled off the desk and he bent to pick it up. He raised his head to ask another question, but Sherlock had already shown  himself out. He shook his head.

**

The next afternoon John was going over an assignment when Sherlock appeared at his door looking panicked. "Charlotte, please pass out the coloring pages,” said John. “I'll be right back."

He followed Sherlock into the hall. "What happened?"

"They're crying. I only told them that the tooth fairy was simply a construct created by their parents."

John stared at him. "You told them the tooth fairy wasn't real and a lie made up by their parents?"

Sherlock bit his lip. "Yes?"

"Christ. They are kindergarteners you know." He rubbed his temples. "Come on then."

John marched into the classroom, greeted by a room full of upset kids. "I'm Mister Watson from down the hall. I understand Mister Holmes said some things about the tooth fairy?"

There were nods and sniffles.

"Well then, clearly Mister Holmes hasn’t read this book." He walked over to the bookshelf and pulled out one. "I think Mister Holmes should read it aloud to you." He gave him a look.

Sherlock made a face at the book, but quickly covered it up as he perched in a tiny chair. The kids automatically went to sit around him as he opened it. He gave John a look, but John crossed his arms and looked at him sternly. Sherlock started to read aloud.

Once John was satisfied Sherlock would finish it he returned to his own classroom, shaking his head.  

**

After school that day, Sherlock came to John's classroom again "Thank you."

John gave him a piercing look. "You aren't a teacher."

Sherlock opened his mouth, closed it, and opened it again. John crossed the room, crowding his space. "Don't you dare lie to me."

With a breath, Sherlock met his eyes. "You were correct to notice me watching Andrew. His father is a known criminal that recently escaped custody and there is concern that he may try to take him and use him as leverage."

"Why not call the cops instead of this whole scheme? Traumatizing small children can't be part of your job description."

"I am working with the police, but Andrew's mother had worked very hard to hide herself and her son. They needed me inside to confirm his identity." He met John's eyes as if trying to will him to trust him.

"So now that you've determined it's Andrew, what is the plan? Leaving, I suppose?" John stepped back and turned away.

"Andrew's father is still on the loose. I am keeping an eye on him."

John looked back at him. " Better with two. And we need a code word, then."

Sherlock blinked. "What?"

"A code word for danger. In case this criminal shows up here." John bounced on the balls of his feet as if spoiling for a fight.

There was the ghost of a smile. "Vatican cameos?"

"All right. Vatican cameos. Come on, let's go over a few things about teaching."

**

A week later John's day was interrupted by the fire alarm. "Okay kids." He quickly gathered up everyone and marched them outside, looking for Sherlock.

The man was frantically counting his kids again. When he saw John he met his eyes. "Vatican cameos."

John nodded and grabbed another teacher, quickly explaining Sherlock was missing one and he was going to help him him look. He turned around to see Sherlock sprinting for the building. He chased after.

The school seemed empty at first, but they heard shouting. Sherlock charged after the sound, but John moved a little more cautiously. Turning a corner, he saw Sherlock freeze. John ducked back before he was seen. The sound of a gun cocking echoed in the hall. "This is my son and I am taking him with me."

John backed up. He knew this building as well as anyone. Sherlock was talking and he hoped it would buy him enough time. He cut through a classroom into another hall. There was smoke coming from a trash can. John left it and grabbed a fire extinguisher, following the hallway until he was behind the man.

"Hey, Tooth Fairy!" John yelled.

The man turned, and John hit him with the spray before he could take aim. Dropping the extinguisher he grabbed the man's arm and and shoved him against the wall. The gun clattered to the ground while Andrew ran to Sherlock. "If you try to move I'll dislocate your shoulder," John said calmly.

He kept him there until the firefighters and police came into the building. Andrew's mother came just behind. John turned away as Sherlock talked to the police and the woman, heading back out to his class.

**

John was surprised when Sherlock came into his classroom at the end of the day, carrying the mug.  "Suppose you'll be leaving, then."

"Well clearly I do not posses your talent for teaching." He offered John the mug. "Nor for disarming criminals."

John smiled and took it, letting his hand brush Sherlock's. "Take care of yourself."

"I would like to see you again." Sherlock watched him.

"All right. But proper dinner. Not just tea."

"Accepted. Have you ever been to Angelo's?"

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
